fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:City Island/@comment-4864622-20140326130441/@comment-11284001-20140401215936
See, the problem is that somebody added Titans Tower to FusionFall, while ignoring the fact that the Tower was on its own island with its own city nearby. I tried to fudge City Island into being the same island that the Tower was on, since the name "City Island" implies that it is associated with some city, and by feigning that Jump City was A) the sister city of Townsville (like Buda and Pesth) and B) a ruin like Stormalong Harbor. (That's before I realized that there were something like ten different cities scattered over the wiki. My own choice would have been to stick with Townsville, but, eh, that ship has long since sailed.) If you guys think it best, I will gladly take the Tower off of City Island and create a Jump City location. Of course, that would leave us with an island called "City Island" that was entirely wilderness, but maybe it is called that just because it is near the city. It would also leave us with yet another empty area to fill. In my opinion, the ferry is going to be the best way to go from City Peninsula (if we keep it) to City Island, though I still don't know who is running the darn thing. I don't think the travel time has to be any longer than between each stop on the Slider. That doesn't seem excessive to me. I have to agree with Kyra that Fort Forte is the only part of City Island that I really like, though you guys have made gallant efforts to make the Fearless Falls and Blazing Bridge work. By the way, if the bridge is "blazing," wouldn’t it have burnt up by now and fallen? Or is it some kind of magical fire-bridge? Or is it stone or metal (surely not wood or ice), with some kind of apparatus that spouts flames? Why would anyone build that? I was thinking of adding some "Sulfur Bats" from the old Space Ghost show to be the Blazing Bridge Fusion monsters. How would they do? That would leave us with one more monster to devise for the area, or two if I move Noah — as I said, I refuse to part him from his eels. (I might leave them if I remove him from the wiki altogether. I’d hate to do it, because he was my favorite character on the show, but there are a heck of a lot of Total Drama characters already.) I like the idea of City Peninsula, Island, etc., as areas appearing only after the player beats Fuse once. Then he comes back even stronger, and other, tougher areas of the game are opened up. That sounds cool. But you’re right — a museum honoring the Player Character makes no sense. (I suppose you could make it a museum to all the heroes, and just reuse the Mount Neverest statues, and so on, just with Fusion monsters thrown in.) I actually dislike nearly everything to do with City Peninsula, City Island, and, for that matter, the use made of Titans Tower and the Teen Titans themselves on the wiki. Poor Robin and Cyborg still don't have their own pages, do they? And the Raven and Beast Boy pages are, frankly, a complete pig's breakfast.